All Just A Dream
by ChocoChip101
Summary: She woke up to a nightmare, and went to find him to reassure it was all really just a dream. But when you've lived the lives they have, sometimes dreams are the escape from reality. AthrunxCagalli KiraxLacus Character Death


**I was rewatching the Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny series with my friend when she managed to convince me to write this. I much prefer anime over books (sorry CC101 ;3) I wrote this in a couple of hours so sorry if there's any mistakes or grammar errors.**

**-Sammiches**

* * *

She woke up alone, and in a panic.

It was normal that she would, since her lover was always the early riser, but even the spot beside her was cold, and that didn't sit right with her.

She shifted slightly in the bed, pulling the covers as she went, and then sat up slowly. The soft fabric that covered her body slipped just a bit, but it was enough to let a cool breeze attack her body, reminding her of last night's events, and her face reddened, but she didn't care.

The blond forced herself up the rest of the way, and got up from the bed, taking the white fabric with her, clutching it close to her naked body, and started out the door of the bedroom.

The cold flooring sent shivers up her body, but she couldn't stop. Not now.

The dream she had last night was a dream, yes. But that didn't stop it from haunting her, and panicking her. She needed to find him. To make sure it was really all a dream. To make sure he was still with her, by her side, living, breathing and alive.

She felt foolish for letting something as dumb as a dream get to her, but it did, and the end of her dream, when she found out he was dead... It felt too real to be a dream...

She continued through the house, checking every room, cursing herself and him for buying such a large house in the first place. He wasn't in his study, like he usually was, finishing the remaining of the reports and paperwork, but there was a mug of lukewarm coffee there. He wasn't in the bathroom, in the shower, or even in his workshop, tinkering with some new toy, nor was he in the living room, watching the news on the war, and keeping himself updated of world events.

So he was in one place. The kitchen.

She quickly but quietly made her way to the large kitchen by the living room, where it overlooked the garden outside, and the long stretch of sand and ocean water. It was the main reason they'd bought the house. It was by the sea.

She saw him pouring and stirring something at the counter, his back facing her. He wore a white dress shirt and black pants, and his deep blue hair was still a bit tangled, the only bit of disorder among the perfectly pressed shirt and pants, and the tidy kitchen.

_"Athrun,__"_ she breathed, quickly appearing behind him, and snaking her arms around his waist, holding him to her tightly.

She heard him chuckle, and then a soft_ clink_, as he set his new mug of coffee on the cool marble counter. "Morning, Cagalli," he said amusedly, twisting himself, so he was facing her, and hugged her back. Athrun picked her up as if she weighed nothing, careful to keep the thin fabric around her body, lest she catch a cold, and carried her the couch in the living room.

He put her down on the couch gently, and sat down beside her. He noticed how she still didn't let go of the fabric of his shirt, and still slung to him desperately, as if something terrible was going to happen if they were separated.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, pulling the covers over she shoulders when it slipped off.

She mumbled something into his shirt.

"What?"

She sighed, and loosened her hold on his shirt a bit, and pulled back. "You weren't there when I woke up..." she mumbled.

He kissed her forehead. "That's why you look like someone who's just seen a ghost?"

She put her head on his chest, just above his heart, and gave a sigh of relief. "I can hear your heart," she whispered, ignoring him.

There was a pregnant pause between them as no one said anything. Athrun knew something was eating at his lover, but he also knew that if she didn't want to tell him, she wasn't going to tell him. Period.

"I had a dream," she said at last.

Athrun said nothing for a moment. "A nightmare?" he guessed, twirling her golden locks with his fingers.

"I-I guess so..."

"What was it about? Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember!" she exclaimed, outraged. "That's why I- Never mind." Cagalli started to pull away, but found that she couldn't with his arms around her. She struggled to get out, but to no avail. He was just too strong. "Let go of me you dumb-"

He cut her off with a kiss on the edge of her lips, catching her off guard. It was soft, and light and consoling. Almost like an apology.

"Did I die?" he whispered. "In your dream, I mean."

She nodded, but then shook her head, changing her mind, and then nodded again.

"So did I die or not?"

She shook her head. "I mean, you did die in the end, I think, but it's a lot more complicated than that. There was a big war, two wars, actually, a fight between two different people called Naturals and Coordinators. And huge machines called GUNDAMs that we used to fight on Earth and in outer space and-"

"_We_?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She scowled impatiently. "Yes, _we_. And Kira and Lacus and everyone too. I was the leader of a whole nation, and after the war ended, we were trying to make peace with the world, and we weren't allowed to get married and be together because of politics, and then in the end when we were, there was an explosion, and Kira and Lacus, and you. You were all hurt because of me-"

He cut her off again with another kiss, this time it was on her lips, and full of passion and love and reassurance. When the two broke the kiss minutes later, they were both gasping for air, and light-headed.

"It's just a dream. There are no wars. You are not the leader of a whole nation. There's nothing called a GUNDAM, and there are no such beings called Naturals and Coordinators." he said to her sternly, as if scolding a child. "Cagalli, it was all just a dream. We _are_ married, and we _are_ together and I am _alive."_

She hugged him close as she repeated those words. _It was all just a dream. It was all just a dream._

She finally nodded in acceptance, and allowed herself to be picked up again, bridal style, and carried back into their bedroom. "Now, we got a date with Kira and Lacus in a couple of hours, and _you_ need to take a shower and get changed," he told her, wrinkling his nose.

"Are you trying to tell me I stink?" she grinned.

"I'm not _trying_ to tell you. I'm just _telling _you that you stink," he replied._  
_

The two laughed and giggled all the way up the stairs to their room, all the while Cagalli continued to repeat the words. _It was all just a dream. It was all just a dream._

* * *

"_Doctor! The patient, she's awake!_" a voice exclaimed nervously.

Cagalli groaned at the noise and twisted her head to the side, and back, as she felt a headache coming on.

A man appeared at her side, and pried open her eyelids and she saw a flash of light. "Ms, can you tell me your name, and today's date?" he asked her.

She opened her mouth to tell them that her name was Cagalli, but no sound came out of her mouth. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain, and her heart started beating faster and faster, and her body started feeling numb and cold.

_"Doctor, she'd going into-"_

_"I know! Get the defibrillator! Hurry!"_

And then, darkness.

* * *

"Cagalli, can you hear me?" a soft, feminine voice said. She sounded sad and weak, and her voice was raspy and rough.

She recognized the voice right away. She was the wife of her twin brother, after all.

_Lacus, I hear you._ she wanted to say.

"Cagalli, I'm not sure you can hear me but-" Cagalli heard her friend let out a muffled sob. "You need to wake up. You've been asleep, in a coma, for three weeks now. The longer you're asleep, the harder it will be to wake up."

_But it hurts... It hurts too much._ Cagalli wanted to tell her.

"Wake up. Orb needs you," Lacus whispered.

_But everything hurts..._ Then something struck her. Why did she hurt? Why was she in pain. And then she remembered. An explosion. She, Athrun, Kira and Lacus was in the car. They were all going to visit the orphanage again, then, Kira and Athrun heard something. A ticking. And then Cagalli remembered nothing.

_It was all just a dream. It was all just a dream._ Cagalli tried to convince herself.

"Please, wake up, Cagalli. If not for Orb, for your child," Lacus cried. "Cagalli, you're 7 weeks pregnant."

* * *

_"...explosion 6 kilometers from the Athha Mansion destroyed the car were the Representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Zala and her husband, Commander Athrun Zala, along with the Chairwomen of the PLANT Supreme Council, Lacus Yamato and her husband, Kira Yamato, the..."_

Cagalli groaned and her eyes opened ever so slightly, only to be blinded by the sudden onslaught of light that attacked her eyes mercilessly.

_"...currently in a coma after the explosion. The Chairwomen of the Plant Supreme Council survived with only a broken arm, leg and two fractured ribs..."_

She blinked repeatedly and looked towards to source of the voice of the reporter speaking about the events. She saw the television screen in the corner of the room, where a woman stood in front of large hospital.

She tried to move her body, but her arm felt weighed down, and she saw a head of long pink hair laying on her hand.

"La... Lacus?" Cagalli rasped. Her throat felt like sandpaper and sounded foreign, even to her.

The pink haired woman twitched and slowly lifted her head, and cerulean eyes met amber eyes.

Cagalli took in the other woman's appearance, taking in the bandaged left arm, the wheelchair she sat in, her bandaged right leg and her bloated stomach, where Lacus's uninjured left hand was.

"Lacus? How're you feeling? Is your baby alright?" she whispered.

A tears rolled down the pink haired woman's cheek, and more followed as she nodded.

"Is it true? Am I really pregnant?"

"You heard me?"

Cagalli nodded numbly.

Lacus gave the blonde a weak smile. "You are."

Cagalli started crying as well, and her hand unconsciously made its way to her stomach, her fingers splayed across the tiny life inside of her protectively. "D-does Athrun know?"

The pink haired woman froze, and choked on a muffled sob, and more and more tears fell. "Kira, and Athrun, they- They protected us and..." Lacus trailed off.

Cagalli didn't need to hear the words to know what their fate was, and she tried to keep herself from completely breaking down.

_"The only casualties were the husbands of the two women, Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato, who was driving. The two apparently protected the two women from the blast and was found dead on arrival..."_

"I- I had a dream, while I was asleep," Cagalli told her, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Athrun was there, and I had a nightmare where he and Kira and you got hurt in an explosion... He told me it was all just a dream."

Lacus took Cagalli's hand and gave her a saddened smile as Cagalli broke down in tears.

"If only this was all just a dream," Lacus whispered through her tears.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**ps. i just fixed the pairing. i put this up via laggy computer so... yup. now it's back the cagalli and _athrun._**


End file.
